Yami Bakura's Extremely Stupid Mistake
by Authoress formerly knownas Liz
Summary: Bakura does something really stupid, really REALLY stupid, and he's gunna pay for it, sort of. Mild Shounenai RB YY


Yami Bakura's Extremely Stupid Mistake  
  
By Liz  
  
Alrighty, new story.....again.....hehe. But that's okay! Right? Oh well!  
  
This is based off a true story! Not mine though! One I saw on a video we watched in Driver's Ed.......mwahahahahaha!  
  
To the Fic!!!  
  
****  
  
One day, everyone's favorite spirit of the Millennium Ring was walking down the street. He was in a very happy mood. Now, there was a reason he was in a happy mood. Why? Well, he had just "acquired" several thousand dollars from a nice stranger that just happened to have a lot of money with him.  
  
So, the spirit was happy. He was also thinking about what he should buy with this money. There were several things he should get, but the one thing that looked the best was painted on a billboard.  
  
"Nyaha!" He laughed. "I should buy that!" He pointed to the billboard.  
  
A few people laughed as they watched the spirit talking to himself, but after seeing the angry glare they received, they quickly ran off.  
  
"Morons." The spirit chuckled. Yes, he would buy......that.  
  
~~~  
  
"Ryou! Ryou!"  
  
Ryou turned around after hearing his name being called. "Yes Bakura?"  
  
Bakura ran into the room, obviously hyper, and hugged the smaller teen. "I bought us something!"  
  
Ryou blinked. "And what, may I ask, did you buy us this time?"  
  
"Something good! I promise!"  
  
Ryou sighed. "As long as it wasn't a machine gun. We really didn't need one of those."  
  
Bakura laughed. "Of course we did!" He grabbed Ryou's hand. "Now, come see it!" He pulled Ryou out into the driveway.  
  
~~~  
  
Ryou just stared in amazement. "Bakura, I'm afraid to ask, but, where did you get the money for this?"  
  
Sitting on the driveway was a brand new Jeep. You know, a CAR.  
  
"I....uh.....found some money." Bakura smiled. "Hey! We needed a car!"  
  
Ryou just laughed. "Alright Bakura. So, what are we going to do now?"  
  
Bakura hugged Ryou again. "I was thinking we could drive this around on the beach, what do you say?"  
  
Ryou blushed. "That sounds nice....."  
  
"Doesn't it?"  
  
Ryou nodded. "Yes....so let's invite Yami and Yugi!"  
  
Bakura let go of Ryou. "What!? Are you crazy!?"  
  
"I'll call them right now!"  
  
Bakura watched Ryou run inside to contact the Pharaoh and his hikari. "That wasn't what I had in mind......"  
  
~~~  
  
"Shotgun!"  
  
"You can't call shotgun! You can't even see the car!"  
  
"Can too! It's right there!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"There!"  
  
"So, you still can't call shotgun!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's MY yami who's driving."  
  
"......in that case, you can have shotgun."  
  
Yami and Bakura stood there, watching their hikari's fight for this "shotgun".  
  
"Do you know PHARAOH what shotgun is?"  
  
Yami crossed his arms. "I believe it's a type of gun."  
  
"Really?" Bakura smirked. "I'm going to get me a 'shotgun' then."  
  
~~~  
  
The trip to the beach was rather uneventful. That is, if you call loud music, constant arguing between spirits, wrong turns, and the issue on how to drive, uneventful.  
  
Nevertheless, they reached the beach, and Bakura carried out his plan to drive on the beach.  
  
"Bakura! This is cool!" Ryou said as he looked out the window.  
  
"Of course!" Bakura replied. "I come up with the best ideas."  
  
Just then, the Jeep stopped.  
  
Everyone looked around confused.  
  
"Bakura? Why did we stop?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Hell if I know." Bakura cursed. "Someone go check outside."  
  
Yugi jumped out and began searching around the vehicle. However, once he did, he found himself knee high in water, and the tires were about a foot buried in the mud.  
  
"Uh oh." Yugi got back in the Jeep. "It's stuck."  
  
"What do you mean 'stuck'?" Bakura glared at Yugi.  
  
"I meant what I said. The tires are stuck a foot in the mud and the tide is coming." Yugi said.  
  
Bakura looked like he was ready to strangle Yugi. Yugi, of course, noticed this and hid behind Yami.  
  
"If you touch him I swear I will kill you." Yami said.  
  
Bakura growled. "Well, I need to blame someone for this!" He pointed at Yugi. "And I blame him!"  
  
"Blame yourself Bakura!" Yami yelled. Bakura grew silent. "Now, there's nothing we can do about it just sitting here. We should get out and try to 'un-stick' the car."  
  
"Fine."  
  
~~~  
  
"Push!"  
  
The four boys pushed their entire weight onto the car in an effort to move it. Unfortunately, it wouldn't budge, and the water was getting higher.  
  
"Well," Yami said, "that has to be the 500th time we've tried that."  
  
"Don't quit now! We have to get my car out of here!" Bakura screamed.  
  
"Bakura! There's nothing we can do! We've been here for hours!" Ryou said. He watched as Bakura walked to the front of the car and sat on the hood. "I know." He replied.  
  
Ryou walked over and sat beside him. "I'm sorry Bakura."  
  
"That sucks" A mysterious voice said.  
  
Bakura turned around to see a brown haired girl who looked to be about fourteen. She was pointing and laughing at the misfortune of the white haired spirit.  
  
"What's so funny mortal?" Bakura hissed.  
  
The girl tried to hold back laughter. "Did you notice that your car was stuck in the mud?"  
  
"Yes!" Bakura got up and chased the girl away. "And stay away you whore!"  
  
Ryou sighed. "Did you really have to chase that nice girl away Bakura?"  
  
"Yes." Bakura replied. "Yes I did."  
  
Ryou sighed again. "Are we going to try and move the car again?"  
  
"Yes we are."  
  
"Alright. I'll get the others."  
  
~~~  
  
After several hours of pushing, and numerous waves and the fact that the car had gotten closer to the ocean, Bakura decided that they should take a break.  
  
Bakura laid on the sand staring up at the sky. He had always liked the color of the sky and how it made him feel peaceful...not that he'd ever tell anyone that.  
  
Ryou looked over at his content yami and sighed. It wasn't every day that Bakura was quiet. It was these times that Ryou felt he was really in love with Bakura.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
Bakura looked over at his hikari, who was walking toward him, and sighed. "Ryou..."  
  
Ryou sat down beside his yami and gave him a big smile. "You seem relaxed...though I don't know why..."  
  
Bakura chuckled. "Yes, I am in a good mood..."  
  
Ryou leaned over and rested his head against Bakura's chest. "Bakura, the sky is very pretty."  
  
"Yes it is, my hikari."  
  
Ryou lifted his head and inched his way closer to Bakura. The two were about to share a powerful kiss when---  
  
"HEY! DID YOU KNOW YOUR CAR WAS STUCK IN THE MUD!?!?!"  
  
"YOU STUPID BITCH!" Bakura jumped up and ran after the same brown haired girl from before. "I'm gunna kill you!!!"  
  
"Ahh!!" The girl ran, and Bakura followed. "Help me!"  
  
"Bakura! No!" Ryou ran after his yami, hoping that he wouldn't do anything he would regret.  
  
~~~  
  
"So, your name is Brandi?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Yup!" The girl smiled. She was in a surprisingly good mood for someone who had almost lost her life a few moments ago.  
  
Bakura, on the other hand, still did not like her. Sure, she was going to help him get the car out of the mud and away from the ocean, but there was something that he didn't like about her. Maybe it was her habit of always pointing out the obvious, or maybe that she was just plain annoying, or the fact that she was always around Ryou, but Bakura hated her.  
  
"Bakura!" Brandi yelled. "Your car is stuck in the mud!"  
  
"I know." Bakura said.  
  
"Let's get it out!"  
  
"Well, that would be the plan..." Bakura said. He was trying to hold back his anger toward this girl.  
  
Brandi ran to the car and began pushing it. She had amazing strength and was able to push it out of the mud....  
  
...however, she pushed it over toward the ocean.  
  
"Oopsie!" She said. "Your car is on its side now!"  
  
Ryou grabbed onto his yami and pulled him back. "Don't kill her!"  
  
"Why not!?" Bakura fumed. "If she had only pushed it the other way, we'd be out of this mess!"  
  
"Ryou-kun!" Brandi ran up and hugged Ryou. "You're so cute? Did you know that you're cute?"  
  
"Uhhh..." Was all that Ryou could say.  
  
"THAT'S IT! YOUR ARE DEAD!" Bakura screamed. He picked up the nearest rock and threw it at her.  
  
Unfortunately for Brandi, the rock hit her and she was knocked unconscious...  
  
...and missed the greatest moment in the history of the world.  
  
"NOOOO!!" Bakura screamed. The waves had finally come up to the shore and pulled the car into the ocean. That was it, no more car.  
  
"..."  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Umm...Bakura?"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Bakura ran into the ocean. "My car! NO!" He jumped into the water and desperately began grabbing at his car.  
  
"Bakura! That's not going to work!" Ryou shouted.  
  
At that exact moment, Yami and Yugi walked up, hand in hand, and asked what was going on.  
  
"The car is in the water now, and Bakura is going insane...again."  
  
"I see." Yami said. "Well, we best be going. Come on Yugi."  
  
"You're just going to leave me here!?" Ryou yelled.  
  
Yami looked back and smiled. "Yup." He winked. "Besides, you know Bakura. Once he has his mind set on something, there's no stopping him. I wouldn't be surprised if he stays in that ocean until his car sinks all the way to the bottom..."  
  
Ryou knew he was right, but he had to think of something that would get Bakura out of the ocean.  
  
Meanwhile, Brandi had woken up and was walking around, looking for her new friends. Upon seeing Bakura struggling in the ocean, she decided to go help him.  
  
~~~  
  
"Ack!" Bakura said as the waves pushed him underwater. He had done this countless times, but he was determined to get this car out of the ocean.  
  
"Bakura!!" Brandi yelled as she swum out into the ocean. "Come back!"  
  
"What do you want!?" Bakura screamed. "Get lost!"  
  
"But Bakura!"  
  
"I said GO" Bakura yelled. Though, doing so caused him to lose focus on swimming. "Ahh!" He yelled as he went underwater. He felt his head hit something, then everything went black.  
  
~~~  
  
"Ba..."  
  
Bakura shifted in his sleep. Where was he?  
  
"...ku..."  
  
He felt a throbbing pain in his head and in the upper half of his body. What happened? He couldn't remember.  
  
"......ra."  
  
He slowly opened his eyes, trying to get them to adjust to the light. When they finally did, he saw one simple person. A kind and gentle person. One who was the nicest of all.  
  
"YOU!?" He sat up screaming.  
  
"Me?" Brandi pointed to herself.  
  
"Yes you! This is all your fault!" Bakura sat up. "And where the hell am I?"  
  
Brandi giggled. "Silly, you're in the hospital!"  
  
"Whaa---??"  
  
"Bakura!!!" Ryou came running in. He jumped into Bakura's arms causing the two of them to fall back over. He started madly kissing him, as if he couldn't believe that he was here.  
  
"Bakura! I was so worried! I heard the screaming! And the sirens! And the 'No Bakura, No!' and I was so worried!!!"  
  
"So, have we learned a lesson?"  
  
The three turned to see Yami leaning against the side of the wall. He was smirking at Bakura, laughing at him, I might add.  
  
"Pharaoh!" Bakura yelled.  
  
Yami looked surprised. Then, he shook his head 'no' and stepped to the side to reveal Yugi, who was looking pretty angry.  
  
"Have we?" Yugi repeated.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"The lesson that we learned today is..."  
  
"Bakura's car was stuck in the mud!" Brandi yelled.  
  
"NO!" Everyone yelled back.  
  
Yugi sighed. "I'm sorry, but the lesson we learned today was not to take something of that which does not belong to you."  
  
"What?" Bakura asked, big words and sentences were confusing him.  
  
As he was sorting out the sentence, two police officers walked in, along with a stranger. The stranger was crying and pointing accusingly at Bakura, and the officers were nodding their heads.  
  
"That's him! He was the one who stole my money!"  
  
"Get him boys!" One officer yelled. At his command, several officers jumped out from hidden locations, all of which were wearing camouflage. They handcuffed Bakura and dragged him away.  
  
"No! NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE ME! AHAHAHA!" Bakura screamed.  
  
"Yeah yeah. Tell it to the judge." An officer said.  
  
"Bakura, Bakura, Bakura." Ryou sighed. He picked up his things and followed the officers to the police station. Trailing behind were an angry hikari, a frustrated Pharaoh, and a hyper girl who couldn't wait to get to the station.  
  
~~~  
  
And the moral of the story is: Do not drive Jeeps on the beach. Especially during high tide. You know what, just don't do it. Save yourself some trouble!  
  
The lesson of the story: You are not to take something of that which does not belong to you.  
  
***  
  
Liz: Ta daa! Happy Brandi? You're in the story! ^____^  
  
I kinda promised her in a review I left her hehehehe.  
  
I hoped you liked it.......even if it was....weird...O_o  
  
GO BUTTON! ^_~ A.k.a MY BEST FRIEND THE REVIEW BUTTON 


End file.
